The Fortune City Assassin
by The Public's Enemy
Summary: Templar Daniel Cross has been sighted in Fortune City the Assassins dispatch Jake Rolen to deal with the Templar sleeper agent. Crossing paths with Chuck Greene and his infected daughter Katey Jake must accept new allies in order to survive the pandemic.
1. Chapter 1

The Fortune City Assassin  
What happened? I wondered the same thing as I rushed through the crowd the moans of the infected echoing behind me as I shoved people out of my way. Even with the zombies behind me I could still see him. I was sent here to eliminate Daniel Cross who rushed to evade me ducking in between the crowds of the frenzied Fortune City arena when I extended my hand closing in on Cross when he immediately fell back tackled by a lone zombie. The zombie brought his broken jagged teeth into Cross's neck killing him. Mission somewhat I juked left trucking a poor woman who stood in my way as I burst through the glass doors. What went wrong? One minute I found Cross but the next people began screaming and I saw the shuffling sacks of rotten flesh. I flexed my hand activating the brace on my right wrist ejecting my Hidden Blade and pierced a zombie's soft flesh destroying it's brain. I ran hard my shoes slapping the pavement when a strange man in a wife beater hollered "Get to the safehouse!" Firing pistol shots into the horde I saw the bright sign and rushed towards it avoiding the clawing hands of the undead. Sliding in at the last second I panted heavily looking up to see who I was going to be stuck with. One stood out over the rest of them. Wearing a bright yellow racing jacket I approached him.  
Chuck Greene barely made it but the one in the white hood cut it even closer tumbling in as the door magnetically sealed. He looked up under his hood and walked towards him "Chuck Greene?" He said. Before he could reply the door opened revealing a weathered looking security officer ushered them inside the shelter. Pulling Katey along he shouldered past the man in the hood.  
I walked into the well lit shelter only to walk past Greene and his young daughter which to my horror bore a scar resembling a bite mark. Wiping some dust from my jeans I walked past a grieving woman crying for her baby when I came across her. Stacey Forsycthe. We've met in the past and not on friendly terms. Between the Assassin's and CURE they proved to be more of a bother to us then the Templars were. Walking in the security room I planned to confront Greene on this whole infected deal. Pushing open the door the trio looked at me "What the hell Greene!" I said pointing to his daughter's hand. Before he could say anything probably coming out as a threat Stacey piped up "Well well, Jake Rolen it's been a while." She said folding her arms. I probably looked pretty menacing in my hood as Katey cowarded from my presence. Ignoring her I continued "You better have some Zombrex Chuck or this is going to be a problem." I said leaving the room.  
"Who the hell was that?" Greene said to Stacey. Stacey sighed "Jake and I have an...interesting relationship." She said. "Jake is a part of a secret organization called the Assassins." She explained. "He's a wolf among lesser coyotes." She continued. "What do these "Assassins" have to do with CURE?" Stacey sighed "I used to be an Assassin."  
I wasn't going to be confined to this shelter he approached the man with the wife beater who was sat against a wall head in his hands "Give me your gun." I said. The man was in so much despair that he physically handed it right to him. Checking his ammo I walked along the vents until I found what I was looking for a shaft leading to the Royal Flush Plaza "Here we go." I said climbing into the vent.  
"Jake isn't a bad person quite the opposite." Stacey explained. "He's just a little distraught." Chuck turned to her "Distraught?" He said still confused. "Jake lost his little brother and his Father to the infected." "He harbors a deep hatred to the infected." Looking at his watch "Shit, I need to get Zombrex!" He said. The vent shaft was already open by the time he reached it so he disclosed the thought of an infected breaching the safety of the shelter and crawled searching desperately for a box of Zombrex.  
I emerged into the plaza to see it crawling with infected. Grabbing a misplaced brick I winged it into the glass window of a store which immediately attracted the abominations giving me a minute of free pass. I had made it to the food court when I heard crying from a stand. It was a woman's cry as I peered over the bar to see a woman clutching a dead man with a bullet sized hole in his head and a bite mark in his throat. Looking up she screamed and shaking like a mad dog pointed the gun at me. "Whoa, Whoa wait." I said throwing my hands up. Her make up ran down her cheeks along with her tears "Stay back you bastard!" She yelled. "Miss, please keep your voice down their are zombies just over there." I called silently. "My name is Jake Rolen, There is a safehouse not too far from here." I said trying to reason with the crazed woman. Stepping forward a bit I calmly kept reassuring her telling her that she was in no danger at all when she turned the pistol on herself placing it to the side of her head. "No!" I said lunging for the gun too late. Blood splattered the nearby wall as I looked on horribly at the mess. Moans of the undead rose behind me "Fuck, They're coming." I muttered vaulting back over the counter. I was going to find whoever did this.  
Opening a pharmacy's door I leapt over the counter where he could here the soft whimper of another survivor. I held out my hand to her where she cowardly retreated. The woman was scared shitless so I resumed my search. Picking the door to the storage room with my hidden blade I saw nothing but a lone shot of Zombrex. Grabbing the blue box I stuffed it into my backpack and heard a crash emanating from the pharmacy. "Where's the safe!" A man yelled. The same woman screamed when the man spoke again in a much more sinister tone "You should've seen the last girl we came across." He began. "Shot up her husband and left the walkers to get 'er." He said. I snapped hearing that. Diving over the counter I sunk my hidden blade into the masked looter surprising the two others. I grabbed one letting his friend sink a hatchet into his colleagues throat before shooting him in the head with my handgun. Looking at the blood on my hands I closed my eyes not feeling any pity for these worthless punks. Chuck Greene stood in the doorway to the pharmacy in awe. Snapping out of his trance Greene walked into the storage room.  
"Where is it?!" He said in a frenzy throwing stuff across the room looking for Katey's salvation. A small rectangle hit him in the back of his head. Picking the box of Zombrex up he looked to see Jake leaning in the doorway hood pulled over his eyes. "It's for Katey. Doesn't mean we're friends." He said coldly before leaving.  
I made my way back to the shelter and grabbed something to drink before going to the security room at the disapproval of Stacey. Looking at the monitors Stacey spoke "Why did you do it?" She said. "What?" I said rethinking everything I did in the past few hours. "You didn't have to give Chuck the Zombrex. So why did you?" She said. Looking over to Katey who offered an energetic smile and waved shyly. "I did it for the girl. Not for him." I said. "What do you have against him?" At that moment Chuck came through the door holding the box of Zombrex and he had brought the lady from the pharmacy. "I'm leaving." I said walking out the door.  
Night had fallen which meant for bad things. Something about the night brings out the ferocity in the infected making them hard to kill and hard to avoid so I took to the roof tops surveying the neon washed streets of Fortune City. I had rigged a public address system to work to my advantage clearing a whole area of undead in minutes. Screams and shots filled the air as i walked through the abandoned streets. My real challenge lie ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

A light rain had begun to fall and I realized that I was lost. A inhuman groan came around an alley. Recognizing the black and yellow hoodie shuffling towards me slowly "Hello again Daniel." I greeted coldly as it came closer replying with a low moan. Flexing my hand my blade sprung forth ready to finish the undead Templar. Piercing through his forehead I pushed the stiff body forward and he fell onto his spine "Be at peace." Before I strode away. Entering an abandoned cafe I realized a television was still functioning and played a broadcast from an Asian reporter Rebecca Chang. Not thinking much about it and grabbing a few supplies as the tv squawked when I heard the name "Chuck Greene" Turning sharply I saw what looked like one of the contestants on that really fucked up game show which Chuck participated in. Feeling some anger build inside of me I stuffed whatever I could fit in my back pack and ran towards the shelter.  
Stacey and Chuck stared in shock in the cafeteria in the shelter as Rebecca Chang reported on him. The door flew open revealing Jake who did not seem the least bit happy. "You got some serious shit to explain Greene." He said striding up to Chuck looking him directly in the eyes. "That's not me." Chuck explained. "I'll believe it when I see it." Jake said growing frustrated. Standing between the two men Stacey backed Chuck "Does he look like a fucking terrorist to you Jake?" She said challengingly. "I'll find a way to prove it to you Jake." Greene said. "In three days the military rolls in that's how much time I have to clear my name." Chuck said storming out.  
I may have over did on that one "What the hell's your problem with him?" Stacey said. That painful memory came back. In the early stages of the outbreak my father and my little brother Ivan were fleeing from California we were surrounded zombies had all but boxed us in when I saw the yellow Ijiek racing truck coming down the street. Waving for help but receiving none I caught a glimpse of the driver. Chuck Greene and his family practically snatched my family from me. They left us in the dust. Dad holding Ivan were dragged down collapsing under a tsunami of undead. Oh god their screams haunt me every night. I look back on that like it was my own fault like I should've done something. "I'm so sorry Jake." Stacey began. I turned away and began walking out "Don't be. You never cared." I said finally. "Jake.."  
My encounters with Stacey Forscythe usually end with harsh words or threats but their was a time where we were equals in the Assassin Order years ago. Truth was we were friends back then, maybe on the verge of taking it to the next level but that's when fallout happened. Stacey was a sentimental person. Would never hurt a fly if it had no reason to be hurt. Well she saw that towards the infected. After my Father and brother were taken I met with Assassin presence in Fortune City where they took me in. I liked Stacey then, but she started CURE to protect them. Traitor, Was what ran through my head why would you want to save them? My dad and my brother are somewhere walking in the damned Mojave desert. I slid under a low door way expecting to see a swarm of the walking dead only to see a patrol of armed mercs moving towards the Americano Casino talking about breaking the vault. I stayed hidden I didn't feel like taking a bullet. Moving out into the streets the sun was beginning to crest the horizon. When I heard a trash can tip over and a growl. That wasn't a zombie. I walked into a dusty alley where a German Shepherd sat with dead infected surrounding him. He growled at me as I approached and I saw another body this one was not infected but he was slumped against the wall and was shot probably by looters or mercs. Closing the man's eyes I found a note that was written hastily.  
" I'm sorry they came out of nowhere. They took the supplies and shot me I probably won't survive but if someone were to find this please please take care of my dog. The infected seem to not care about dogs they just want us. His name is Finley. He's a good dog he is a very loyal dog if he trusts you."  
Folding the note I put it in the pocket of my jacket and looked over to Finley who layed down panting. Slowly I approached him and looked over him I saw where a bullet had narrowly missed his lungs and lay lodged between his heart and lungs. I had scavenged few medical supplies so I narrowly drew a pair of tweezers out and wrapped them around the round and tugged slowly with Finley whining a bit until I held the copper round in my hand. "Five six-two." I said to myself as I threw the bullet away. Finley had ceased all hostile actions against me and stood as I wrapped a bandage around him. Finley took one last look at his former master and walked beside me happily. Finley was a good companion notifying me if there was any danger nearby whether it be looters, mercs or zombies. I ran with Finley through a horde towards the Fortune City Hotel where maybe I could figure out for sure if Greene did it or not. I walked towards a door littered with slain zombies hanging all over it. Someone beat me here. Pushing the door open I saw Rebecca Chang the reporter holding a smoking gun just finishing off an infected. Greene looked beyond Rebecca glaring at me "Who's your friend Chuck." She said. "I wouldn't say we're friends." The Assassin stood glaring at him. "Me neither." Pushing past Rebecca he stood glaring directly at me "You and I seem to have a major issue buddy. You care to extend the common fucking courtesy to tell me why." I was going to tell him alright. "Beside the fact that the reason that their are zombies flooding the streets of Fortune which may or may not be your wrong doing." I started. "But onto more important matters. You and I have a history Chuck." "What the hell are you talking about?" Chuck asked harshly. Grabbing the sides of my hood I pulled it down revealing the rest of my face "Look familiar?" I said. "Oh my god." Chuck said stunned. Rebecca held a camera taping both of us. Pulling my hood back up I really let it out "You left us to die on the side of that fucking road!" I said. "Boys, if you are finished I would like to get moving." Rebecca said breaking up the confrontation.  
Chuck felt the pain of what happened that day. Two men and a boy were hastily fleeing just outside the city limits when he drove by with Katey. He remembered Jake waving for help when he just drove by not looking. He caught a glimpse in the mirror of the father and the boy being dragged down and consumed. The image would haunt Chuck for the rest of his life.  
Finley was still at my side waiting for instruction. Chang and Greene were going to the arena to retrieve camera footage for what happened. "I'm going too." I said. "I want to be their when the truth is revealed. "Well then let's go." Rebecca said. "Finley and I will clear the path." Looking to Rebecca "Don't fall behind." He heard her mutter "Asshole" behind him as I ran out slaying the infected cutting a path all the way to the arena maintenance entrance. Using a combination of my two weapons my handgun and my hidden blade zombies fell by the fives and Finley could hold his own bringing a zombie down and making sure it would not rise again. I leapt to a scaffold and let a barrage of pistol fire out killing a whole group of dead leaving an open path to the arena. "Where did yo-" Chang started. "Special talent." I said opening the door to the security room "Holy shit." I said looking at the destroyed surveillance room. "Looks like you have a problem Greene." Walking towards the exit flicking blood off my hidden blade. An hour later I found Rebecca. Grabbing her I shoved her hard against a wall "Who's the source?" I said. " A reporter never reveals her s-" I ejected the Hidden Blade "I didn't ask." Rebecca glared nervously at the blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I might have pushed a little too hard on that one. "I-I'm on my way to meet them now." She sputtered. "Then I will be there." Pushing her along she looked down at her gun seeing there was no magazine in it. I held the mag in front of her "Just a precaution." Before moving Finley along. Reaching some sort of night club I let her walk in while I scaled a balcony over looking the meeting. Looking back down "Finley return to base." He darted to the safehouse little trick I taught him. I saw Rebecca walk nervously to the center of what appeared to be the bar. Two scantily clad females approached. Amber and Crystal Bailey. Whores basically is what I thought about them but they did give me information on Daniel Cross. Immediately attacking Rebecca I was shocked but held back and grabbed the radio I was assigned by Stacey "Rebecca's down send Greene." I said quietly. "Roger that Jake." No time to wait leaping from the balcony I landed in front of the duo. "Jake Rolen, Hear to save your girlfriend." Laughing a bit I said "You might need the saving sweetheart." I said dashing forward. Using my hidden blade I managed to swing over and leap over. "You can't kill what you can't see." I said devilishly sinking my blade into the power breaker and the room instantly sank in darkness. "Where is he?" The backup lights snapped on and I was gone leaving the twins looking around nervously. Truth is I didn't expect to do that but I did and Greene walked through the door. Believing I was gone they turned their attention to him. They ran around the club trying to flank Chuck when Amber's scream was heard near the back. Crystal stopped and looked around nervously when a white blur dashed onto her and opened her throat. Grabbing their instruction given by TK I read them still kneeling next to Crystal's now dead body. "Oh god." I said. "Looks like it wasn't you." I said throwing the phone away which held the instruction. "I'm sorry." I said feeling defeated. My radio squawked to life "Jake?" "Go ahead." "What happened?" "Amber and Crystal dead. Rebecca is safe we're making our way back."  
"TK's planning to bail. military comes in tomorrow." I said opening the door to the security room seeing Katey petting Finley. "I found three more shots of Zombrex." I said retrieving the boxes of Zombrex from my pack. "Ammunition is good and I'm ready when you are." I said looking at Chuck. "Wait, What?" Stacey began. "You think I'm going to let that bastard escape." Chuck answered. "In a few hours." He said. I sat in the cafeteria looking at the last picture I had of my dad, me and Ivan. I vowed to find their killer but realized that they needed me. Stuffing the picture back in I was approached by Stacey "Jake can I talk to you?" I turned to her. "The reason I left the Assassin's wasn't because of the infected." She started. "It was us. We were getting to close Jake." Intrigued by this until we were interrupted by Chuck bursting through the door "TK's on the move let's go." Jumping up and grabbing my pistol "Finley!" The German Shepherd came trotting as we went to gain redemption.  
Arriving too late TK's helicopter began to rise "Fuck, we're to late!" Angry at this I said "No we're not!" Running forward with bullets smacking the ground ahead of me I leaped grabbing the ledge of the helicopter as it took off. Reaching in I struck the pilot and leaned him forward shooting the copilot in the face before dragging the pilot out sending him flying to the hungry dead below him. TK screamed as I grabbed him and threw ourselves out of the helicopter landing on the roof. Luckily we weren't too high up so we managed to survive the fall but TK fell unconscious. Dragging him back to the bunker and restraining him to a gurney I said "This will be fun."  
I was out when TK came to so I missed the party. Walking in with Finley in tow I saw the man and laughed at him before switching on the monitor. "Oh shit there they are." A camera in Fortune Park showed three humvees pulling in and heavily armed soldiers sprung out. Gathering in the security room Stacey, Sullivan, Chuck, Katey and myself were watching the monitors. The troopers immediately began to open fire killing the infected "Come on boys, aim for the head." I muttered watching. I noticed green fog begin to emanate from the vents on the street "Wait, what the hell is that?" Chuck said. Things turned to a nightmare as an infected stepped into the gas and immediately berzerked killing the trooper "No,No,No," I said as more soldiers began to fall. Noticing something was missing "Rebecca, where's Rebecca?" I said looking at the monitors and seeing Rebecca filming the confrontation "Crazy bitch!" I said taking off towards the door "Finley!" "Where are you going Jake?" Stacey called.  
Seeing through this damned gas was hard but Finley knew how to find people as he used to be a police dog was able to finally able to locate Rebecca. Grabbing her wrist she turned to me frightened "What the hell are you doing?" I said pulling her "We need to get out of here." A dead soldier tried to lunge at me only for Finley to bring him down. I grabbed his radio while Finley tore him apart. I lead her away "Come on we'll go to the-" Just then one of the Humvees raced by narrowly hitting us. "What the fuck is he doing?" I said as Rebecca broke away from me and raced after him. "Fucking psychopath!" I yelled. "Finley, Let's go." Normally I would of caught up to Rebecca rather quickly but the gas was so thick that I couldn't see five feet ahead of me.  
"Oh shit, Chuck said seeing Jake finally catching up to Rebecca towards the underground running into the tunnels emerging from the fog to see a soldier pointing a rifle at me "Fuck." I said as Rebecca and I were bound and thrown down to the floor. The man's name was Dwight Boykin "What the fuck are you doing? Shouldn't you be out there saving us you bald-headed prick." I mocked. "Uh Jake? I wouldn't argue with the man holding a gun to your head." Rebecca said. "Yeah the things I do for you Chang." "Shut up!" Boykin said before leveling a rifle at Finley "NO!" I screamed before he opened fire killing him. "You Fucking Piece Of Shit!" He sharply turned and smacked me with the butt of his LMG knocking me over and causing blood to drip from my mouth. "Jake I'm really sorry." Rebecca said. "No worries dear, how's your leg?" I said. "I don't know it hurts though." I saw Chuck rise from one of the entrances but Boykin caught my eye "Chuck get down!" I yelled as a hail of bullets volleyed towards him. Ejecting my hidden blade I cut my bonds and grabbed Dwight from behind and sank my blade into the sergeant's neck. He looked at me and through gritted teeth he said "I will not become one of you." Before pulling the pin on one of his grenades "Motherfucker!" I said shoving him and diving over Rebecca feeling the heat of the blast. Rising wearily I cut Rebecca's ropes "That was too close." I said. "Ow! I can't walk." She said in pain. Chuck approached us "Are you okay?" I nodded picking up Rebecca "Your going to have to clear the way for us."  
I held Rebecca with both hands so I threw my gun to Chuck. Walking out I saw Boykin's Humvee and placed Rebecca inside. "Help! Help us!" Two soldiers who survived the ordeal screamed one shot a zombie and the other leg clearly broken waved towards us. "Greene cover me!" I said dashing over and grabbing the trooper's shoulder to his shock "Let's get you boys outta here." I grabbed the wounded one's carbine and lifted him up taking them to the humvee dispatching more zombies and cruising towards the safehouse. Getting everyone back in I helped Rebecca into the security room where Katey expressed concern "Where's Finley?" She asked. I only squeezed my eyes shut. In the short time we knew each other Finley and I had become best friends. My eyes watered slightly but I fought back. The wounded soldier piped up "Where's seargeant Boykin?" "Your asshole commander shot my dog." I said. "Sorry." He said. I was about to let the lowly private have it when I heard a noise "What is that?" "Oh shit!" I yelled seeing the saferoom door open and infected spillling in.


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed the assault carbine I took from the soldier and attempted to fight the zombies off while Chuck tried to close the door. The other soldier stood next to him as the two neglected any infected entry to the security room. "I'm out." The trooper said grabbing for his side arm and killing another. One grabbed me and tried to go for my neck only for the trooper to blow it's head off showering a nearby wall. I stabbed one with my hidden blade as Chuck eventually got the door to go down blocking entry. A zombie snatched the soldier and bit him in the ankle right through his boots. "Ah!, Fuck." He yelled as I finished off and sat him against a wall. "Calm down dammit!" I said stabilizing him. Taking off his helmet leaving only a balaclava he looked at me and grabbed his dog tags tearing them off his neck. "Give these to Mike." He coughed. Handing me his sidearm I aimed it at his head "I'm sorry trooper." Before pulling the trigger.  
Assessing the threat I gave Katey her Zombrex leaving only a shot left "Where did Finley go?" She said looking through the hood over my eyes. Kneeling down I told her "Finley died trying to protect me." I said feeling a cold rock in my stomach as I said that. "Oh, He was a good puppy." She said happily. "He was." I said feeling like I let his owner down. Standing back up "I'm gonna go see if your daddy needs help." I walked to the medical area. "He's bit."Chuck said to me as I walked into the room. TK lay moaning on the gurney a bite mark clearly visible. "Please give me Zombrex!" He cried. Holding our last shot of Zombrex in my hand "I would rather stab you in the throat with this you sick fuck." I said. Stacey objected until I said "What if we can't find another? Katey might need this." I explained which won over Chuck to my side. "In fact." I held a gun to his head "I vote we kill him now." Everyone left the room leaving Chuck and myself standing by TK. "Please-Please." TK pleaded. "If you have anything to say now's the time." I said. As an Assassin you are to show respect to the ones you slay. "I was in it for the money baby all the wa-" My blade sunk into his chest killing him.  
There're going to firebomb the city." Sullivan said. I just remembered the radio I picked up from the fallen soldier. "Hello?" I spoke through it. "Who is this?" A military like voice echoed back "This is Jake Rolen, Your clean-up team is dead save for one wounded." "Do not Firebomb I repeat call off the bombing there are survivors still in the city." I tried to reason. Hearing no answer I threw the radio across the room "Fuck!" Chuck returned holding a Phenotrans the maker of Zombrex labeled laptop. Rebecca opened it up and hacked into it seeing disturbing information. "It was Phenotrans who started the outbreak." I looked up to see where Katey was when I saw Sullivan holding a pistol aiming for Rebecca "No!" I said diving in front of Rebecca when it felt like someone punched me in the chest. I lifted my hands away slick with blood as Chuck raced after Sullivan. "Jake! Are you okay?" I felt the pain kick in as Stacey and Rebecca crowded around me. Trying to stand I realized the bullet missed my heart by centimeters. "I have to help Chuck." I said gaining my balance when Rebecca piped up behind "Jake, wait." She turned me around and kissed me passionately. "Thank you." She said softly. I turned and ran raggedly towards the Yucatan where I saw Chuck fighting Sullivan and losing. Blood spilled over my white hoodie as I ran hard tackling Sullivan cutting his rope preventing his Skyhook execution and finally tackling him to the ground "Work on your aim Sullivan." Before ejecting my hidden blade and placing it into his forehead. I panted heavily as Chuck grabbed the receiver and withheld the firebombing. Pulling me to my feet "I can't believe what you did back there Jake." He said dragging me towards the safehouse roof "Chuck, I would've died for anyone back there in that security room." "If it was you, Katey, Stacey or Rebecca I promise I would have done the same thing." I said raggedly as my wounds began to set in. A helicopter waited for us the next morning where I had my wounds stitched. When I took that shot for Rebecca I guess it was love. I must've failed to mention in this that I was attracted to her since the day that I saw her.  
Handing Katey her backpack "Hold on tight to this kiddo." "Okay Jake I will." Katey replied. I said as we walked to the elevator. I heard a small but recognizable bark from the vent leading to the Royal Flush Plaza and a German Shepherd trotted around the corner "Oh my god Finley!" I yelled gripping the weary dog who had somehow survived the shot. "I'm sorry I left you boy." Katey ran over grabbing Finley in a bear hug screaming "He came back, He came back!" I let Finley follow Katey to the elevator where I started to when Rebecca stopped me "About last night.." She started. "Save it." I leaned close to her "I just hope you and I could get to know each other better after this." I said where she broke a smile "I'll make plans then." I walked her to the elevator where we all stood by the helicopter. Stacey wrapped her arms around me "Thanks for all you did Jake." She said before getting in. I turned to Chuck who I shook hands with "Thanks for looking out for me and Katey Jake." "You are not the man I saw on that road that day Chuck Greene. I look at you a lot differently now." opening my backpack I handed him more Zombrex that I found. "Come on Finley let's go." I said climbing in.  
Chuck and Katey Greene survived along with Stacey Forsythe. Jake and Rebecca entered a serious relationship together and would live together for the rest of their years. Returning to civilization once again Jake attended Katey's eighth birthday party bringing Finley as her present. The survivors would all stay connected after the Fortune City event.


End file.
